


When He’s Not Around

by Lonewritersclub



Series: Warmer This Way [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, But at the same time Joker kinda goes with it?, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Violence, so i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Joker could feel the eyes of the older inmates on him and on the whole situation. They were waiting.What was the clown going to do now?





	When He’s Not Around

By the time Joker is nearly reeking with a stench of dried blood and sweat all over his body, he finally gets to go the showers again. He had to take his new purple sweater off a few days ago and stop wearing it for now as not to taint it with the smell because he was fairly sure there was no way for him to be able to wash it – ever.

He was looking forward to wearing it again soon as it really was just that warm and comfortable. Joker obviously didn’t agree with whatever Waller wanted him to be and he wasn’t going to submit to her will. However, as long as he felt like waiting on his release that Jonny for some reason kept delaying – and possibly Harley too – he would make the most out of the things he was offered. He swallowed his medicine and sat pretty as he waited for his knight in shining armour to come and get him. And he didn’t want to wait feeling frozen to his bones if being warn came with the same deal anyway.

With a fuzzy brain once again, Joker was escorted to the showers, only wearing a thin old towel as per usual. They always strip searched him before he was taken out of his cage and there was no point in dressing up if he was going to shower only a few moments later.

Griggs lead the team of guards in black with an easy yet practised attitude of nonchalance yet command. With Joker, however, he always managed to falter at the very last second no matter how hard he tried not to let his insecurities show to the clown. Still Joker was too far up into his head by now and there was no way of keeping him out anymore. Griggs could only reign his control over him with condescending beatings and belittling verbal tormenting.

Joker had no problem taken it all in through one ear and letting it go out from the other. He was too used to it. He only knew how to twist those words into something that was against Griggs’ every conscious principle. Oh, how Joker loved how it riled him up.

However, he couldn’t help but finding himself becoming more mellow and lenient as the medicated days grew longer. He simply lied around in his warm sweater and read bad romance novels they allowed him to have after he had started to demonstrate enough improvement to the prison psychiatrist.

And so, Joker didn’t fight it when Griggs pushed him into the packed shower hall and was left bewildered for a second in his drug-induced haze. The one thing Joker did still know, was that he needed to find Floyd. He would be good to him and take care of him now that Joker barely could find stable standing ground on his own.

However, to Joker’s great disappointment and slight concern, he could not spot the dark male in the shower room. He tilted his head back as he searched for him in the crowds but in vain and not just because he was too short to really see over any of the other burly men in the showers.

One thing did catch his attention, though.

A gang of heavily muscled men were standing in the right side of the room, tattoos, gold teeth, neat beards and rough hands. These were no henchmen but no good fellas either.

Joker bet there were not from around here. Most likely new inmates as well as he didn’t recognize them. And already they had established dominance over the other inmates by claiming all that space from themselves. Even in his fuzzy state, Joker realized he should probably stay away from them.

Joker was about to step towards the left side of the room to find a free showerhead spot when suddenly a large hand gripped his shoulder from behind. Joker didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know how big the man was from head to toe. His mere overwhelming presence was enough of sign to Joker to know he wasn’t getting off easily this time.

“Well, hello there cutie-pie. Did you lose your daddy? You look kinda lost there”, the deep voice behind him murmured to Joker.

He must be part of the gang as this one was definitely knew to the clown. The man’s whole arm turned to wrap itself around Joker’s shoulders. Pulling him closer to him, to his naked hot skin. “Well, don’t worry, you found him now”, the man continued leeringly.

Joker could feel the eyes of the older inmates on him and on the whole situation. They were waiting.

What was the clown going to do now?

Joker’s tongue felt heavy and too big for his mouth, his throat dry and scratchy. He couldn’t say a word before the man began to walk him towards the rest of the intimidating gang. He couldn’t even turn his head around or stop his feet from being dragged over to the men whose greedy gaze was now turned to him.

They made room for the man leading Joker over to them and enclosed them in a circle of sorts as everyone tried to catch a better glimpse of Joker. Jesus, they were so tall and strong looking, Joker couldn’t see the rest of anything from behind them.

“Look at this piece of sweet ass I found down there all alone and shy”, was the way the man introduced Joker to them while grabbing Joker’s ass and squeezing.

The men made approving and lewd noises and expressions about him. Joker had had it. They might have not known him yet but they soon would.

Joker thrust his elbow towards the man’s stomach who was behind his back still holding him tight and snug. It landed perfectly earning Joker a nice long _oof_. He was ready to take another punch at the man's throat but instead found his own motions starting to go in slow-motion due to the drugs. Effortlessly the man grabbed both of Joker’s arms and pinned them behind his back in a tight grip. His free hand went around Joker’s throat and he held him like captured animal to his chest.

“Wow, easy there, little one. No need to get so feisty. This isn’t gonna be anything new for you, trust me. We’ve already heard about what a slut you are, _Joker._ The shows you like to put out to all these other guys here. Well, we want to have a taste ourselves, is all. Seems only fair, seeing we just go here. We want to have our welcoming fuck with you, too.”

The other men laugh at that and come closer to him now that he was restrained and secure. The man behind him must have been the boss.

Another black man came to stand in front of Joker and with a big bold grin grabbed Joker’s jaw in his hand – then squeezed forcing Joker’s mouth to open.

“Take a look at those grills, man”, he commented with a laugh and then took a look at the tattoos on Joker’s chest and abdomen. “I think I’ve heard of a Joker. Back when I did a gig in Gotham. _The clown prince of crime_ , they called him. A real lovesick man running mad in circles around the _Batman_.”

Then he looked at Joker in the eyes. “You’re a long way from home, aren’t you, pretty boy? How did you end locked up here?” he seemed to truly wonder with an almost worried expression. Joker merely narrowed his eyes at him until the man let go of his jaw.

Then he changed tunes and was back to his raunchy state.

“Well, no matter. You won’t be homesick for long. The first and last thing you’ll be thinking about when you leave these showers, is how you’re going to be able to walk back to your cell.”

Joker spat at him. It earned him a punch to the guts knocking the air out of his lungs. Joker laughed, curling on himself like he usually did. The boss straightened him up with the grip on his throat and a warning growl. The man in front of him inched closer and took a hold of his hair to cock his head even further backwards. He glanced at the green strands his fist was closed around and then at Joker’s forehead.

Joker smiled at him.                                                            

“You are damaged, aren’t you, honey. What was it? Were you a naughty little boy, or what? Did the Bat punish you once too hard? Or more likely, maybe you were just _born_ without any sense in the head” he says in a demeaning fashion. Joker glares at him and he releases his hair with a dismissive look.

“Maybe you just need the right person to teach you some manners”, he says with one last patronizing smirk before disappearing into the gang as the other men push forwards towards him to take a feel for him.

“I’ve never fucked a clown before”, one says while groping his ass. The boss’ erection presses between Joker’s asscheeks intrudingly. Joker struggles against the hold on his wrists and the grip on his throat.

“I’d think twice if I were you”, Joker bites out through the choking restraint but they don’t listen to him. A hand caresses his inner-thigh teasingly, another pair on his chest, perking up his nipples.

“Let’s open you up, baby. You’ll _need_ it. Cap, you have the vaseline?” the boss says. Someone opens the tiny pot of cream for him. The boss takes a dollop of it on his fingers – another guy is holding his jaw again to keep him from wriggling around too much.

The fingers wander between his asscheeks that are hold open by the big blond man pressed against his chest. They push in two at once. It’s not how Floyd does it, not at all. This is rushed and demanding. It doesn’t hurt too much but it’s not pleasant. It’s not what Joker wants.

He growls. The blond guy chuckles and fondles Joker’s balls and cock with strong hands.

“So cute and short. You’ve even got some lipstick on. You’re a real princess, aren’t you? You want this so bad… You try to hide it behind that fierce little pout but really you’re just a feral little kitten in need of some taming. You were born a slut, don’t try to deny it. After all, you already act like it, bitch, so let us fuck you.”

It’s the same old song over and over again in Joker’s ears. He just hates listening to it. His least liked song on the radio. He’s about to snarl again but it’s cut off halfway across his windpipe from a sudden intrusion.

The boss goes first, breaching Joker on his heavy cock without any hesitation. He groans low and deep into Joker’s ear, holding him by the wrist but also snaking his arm over his chest too to keep him close to him. Joker feels like he’s about to fall over because it feels like it’ll never end and his insides start to hurt but then, a large hand lays over his stomach and strokes.

“That’s it”, the boss breathes out. “That’s it, baby. You took it all, so nice and quick.” He thrusts and whistles afterwards. “Oh, yes… You’re just made for this.”

Joker just grinds and bears it. He didn’t want this today. He wanted to be comforted by his knight in red – not fucked by this scum of the earth.

Well, he wouldn’t let them kill his reputation as _the_ _Joker_. He would make them pay in the end. But for as long as it would last, he might as well try to enjoy it even if to only keep his dignity. He would _own_ this.

Joker grabs onto the boss’ hand over his stomach and intertwines their fingers lustfully. The boss seems a bit surprised by it but goes along with it easy enough and retains his rhythm. Joker moans out when he hits his prostate and pushes back against the giant cock.

“Oh, you giving in, baby? Knowing what’s good for you, I understand. That’s real clever, honey. Real good thinking”, the boss mutters approvingly into Joker’s neck and then bites shallowly. Joker pants out when he starts going rougher and rougher on him. He’s splitting him up and completely rearranging what’s inside him. When he pulls out with a pop, it’s only to come directly upon Joker’s hole, coating the sloppy entrance pulsing and raw with his musky cum.

“You’re a good fuck, baby. Real nice”, he says. Joker whines wantonly in his tight embrace, hard and needy from the stimulation. He grabs his cock in his big hand.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgot about you. I’m just saving you up for the rest of my men. You can come as many times as you need to but don’t think you _won’t_ at all.”

He unwinds his hold of him then and Joker is being pulled into the arms of another man only a second later.

“Cm’re baby. Now that you’re all loose and wet, this is gonna go real smooth”, is whispered into his ear. And that’s how it continues on. He’s going through the whole gang one by one, at one point maybe even two at a time. They bend him over the slippery surface of the tiled bench parting the bathroom area into two and use his mouth too. He can’t bite when they hold his mouth open by the jaw.

Joker can’t help but climax. It’s too much stimulation not to. And then it’s just too much but they are not done yet.

Everyone is watching.

Joker is going to have a real job to gain back his reputation after this. Well… it’ll be simple enough to just kill them all and hang them head down from a bridge with joker cards stapled to their foreheads to let everyone see what happens when you fuck with the clown prince of crime.

“Sweet little boy, aren’t ya?” says one of them while they slip their finger inside him. It wiggles around where all the cum has collected, and draws some of it out to drip down his thighs. Joker grumbles around the cock still in his mouth but it’s left at that due to the painfully tight grip around his jaw. The other hand pets his hair.

“I can’t wait to see you again next time”, they add. “But before that, I wanna get a souvenir.”

With that, they slide in without a hitch and soon enough another one joins in. Their grasps on his hips are so tight they’ll surely leave marks and fuck, Joker wants Floyd’s to be the only ones. They slam their hips against his ass ruthlessly and impatiently making Joker nearly choke around the cock in his mouth from the push despite his lack of a gag reflex. Joker tries to gain some control over the situation by putting his hand on the man’s hips in front of him to keep him at a certain distance. The man moans out and tenses.

Joker’s breathing is ragged as he swallows down the load hastily causing him to almost choke once again. When it’s over, he pants in desperate gulps of air.

“Oh, honey, don’t do that. Don’t pass out on us”, one of the men behind him tells him, “Wouldn’t want to have to carry you all around on my dick no matter how small and cute you are.”

Joker just focuses on breathing, white knuckled gripping the edge of the bench, while they wreck his insides behind him. The boss is one of them and he grips his cock in his hand again and starts to jack him off.

Joker closes his eyes, back arching like a cat as he pushes back into the touch despite everything. He just needs someone to take care of him right now and he’ll be good to them as long as it pays off in the moment.

Fingers dip into his mouth and he suckles around them like he’s supposed to. He’s pulled back against the boss’ chest and held there safe and secure while the other guy fucks him from the front now. The boss doesn’t have to do anything, they do all the work – Joker moving between the two languidly through the motions. Joker tilts his head back and lets the boss enjoy the view as long as he can because it gets him off too.

Joker licks between his fingers and opens his eyes to meet his.

“That’s right… Oh shit, you’re really the shit, aren’t you, princess?”

The look on his face is wondrous and Joker will take that because now his fist is twisting over his head and the slit. They press across is raw and abused prostate and then it’s enough. They come inside him afterwards making him feels so damn full. When they pull out simultaneously, it makes Joker’s knees buckle from the shock. The boss holds him up but lowers him to the ground after.

Joker’s eyes start to droop closed already and he feels the cum already beginning to drip down onto the floor where the water washes it away into the drains. The boss kneels in front of him and holds his chin up between his index finger and thumb and stares at him with smug yet appreciative look. Joker would frown if he had the energy.

“You did real good here today. I’ll be seeing you soon, little one. Keep yourself nice and tight, won’t you”, he says with a wink before letting go of him. The gang follows him out leaving Joker completely visible to all now.

He needs to get up. Retain what’s left of his dignity and leave. He doesn’t think he can shower himself off right now anymore.

When Joker stands up with two shaky feet and a lowered gaze, he’s surprised to still see feared looks on the other inmates’ faces. When he meets one of their eyes, they immediately turn around to face the wall instead. Joker hums to himself thoughtfully and gets back under the water.

Maybe the situation isn’t that bad. Perhaps they know him better. Joker might just have enough time to shower after all.

That is until another new guy enters the den and sees Joker’s battered body. A grin spreads over his face and he begins to approach Joker, an arm already ready to reach out to touch his ass. Joker pretends to be oblivious, facing the showerhead with a calm, relaxed expression as he enjoys the cool water and washes off the cum between his legs.  

Just before the hand reaches contact, Joker turns himself to face him in a matter of a millisecond, grasps his hand between his with great expertise and twists the fingers out of their sockets with quick airy pop.

Hollered screams of pain fill the damp musky air as the man falls to his knees in front of him. Joker knees him in the mouth absentmindedly before he walks around him to get back his towel. He thinks he’s clean enough by now.

Griggs is an asshole about it of course but it’s nothing compared to the soreness of losing once stance like that in the showers. Joker had already gone through the motions before in Arkham, he wished it never would have had to be repeated again.

If nothing else, now he has something to truly plot about for when he gets out of here. It will be a real delight to plan a big ol’ deathtrap for those poor sons of bitches who dared to put their dirty fingers on him. Joker will make the whole world see this time and make sure there definitely won’t be a third time of repentance.

He might even call Floyd to get the job done well. He’ll make them bleed, no doubt about it.

Joker giggles as he turns to his side in arms tied to his chest again. It’ll make for a wonderful memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, we kind of needed some angst stuff happening before we can continue to happy places.


End file.
